Seismic Leviathan
Subject Species 199; The Seismic Leviathan. It is the only known "Maximum" Class Threat Level Species and is possibly the most dangerous species ever recorded. This species is unique as it's so dangerous that it takes Platoons of Ultras to take out one of these. Overview Appearance This highly dangerous species averages about 500m tall and 1200m long. Dwarfing Ultramen in size, these creatures are easily identified. Their skull is broad and large, designed for crushing along with two big front teeth for what seems to be piercing. They have 6 eyes, 3 on each side of the head and glows with an Eerie yellow. Their body is muscular yet lean, they have two limbs for grasping. The body itself has several yellow orbs and lines on it that only glows slightly, and can also be used to be easily identified in the darkness of Space. They lack any sort of legs or real propulsion as their "legs" are 8 Tentacles. They have the yellow lines and orbs on them and make up most of the creature's length. However, when they activate their Plasma Organ the Yellow Lines and orbs will turn bright blue, akin to Godzilla. And when it uses the Warp Organ the colour changes to Bright Red. History The first member of this species is found on the 6th 10-Year Voyage by the Red Orbiter. It was barely identified as it couldn't be detected on the majority of the ship's sensors, but it was easily identified by the crew. This was extremely difficult to place good statistics on due to the creature's ability to minorly harm the ship's Hull, but was eventually driven away by the Ship's firepower. The next time a Seismic Leviathan was found, it was near the sun and more accurate statistics was able to be taken. However, this one is estimated to be several times larger than the first and displayed enough strength to thrash the ship around and even shove it into a planet's moon. This one was driven away by Ultramen when the Ship's weaponry did little to it. This is when it was called a Seismic Leviathan as it entered a planet's atmosphere with no discomfort. However, the sheer mass and speed it went about it caused major earthquakes, Tsunamis, and Eruptions all across the planet. There was several other times it was found, but the last notable time it was sighted was when one of these supposedly taken down the Red Orbiter, however such a feat should be impossible, for the largest one they've found was only able to thrash the ship around rather than straight up destroy it, in one attack no less. Threat The Seismic Leviathan is probably the most threatening thing to Humanity, Excluding the past enemies Ultramen have fought of course. These creatures are bizarrely powerful, capable of taking the Average Space Ranger's High-Powered Specium Rays without budging even a little (The same Rays capable of more than 50 kilotons of power). They however are susceptible to a dangerous Ultra-Weapon named "The Quasar Key" ''which isn't actually true as it's a blade that opens up into a weapon that functions similarly to a Plasma Cannon, but with much more complexity. These creatures are not to be doubted in terms of power as well, as these creatures at full maturity can swat around the Red Orbiter like it only weighed 1/20th of what it really was. These also are hypothetically strong enough to swat the Earth's moon out of orbit. But what possibly makes them the most dangerous is their Plasma Organ, located in the back of the throat. This plasma well exceeds the heat of the Sun, and is capable of causing extinction events on smaller planets. Coupled with this is the Plasma Organ's Cousin, the Warp Organ. This Physics-bending organ allows it to traverse the universe with little trouble and forces Ultramen to normally use 30 to 160 "Milky Way" Wormholes until they finally kill it. Vital Statistics *'Height:' 500m *'Length:' 1200m *'Weight:' Approximately 4.5 Million Tons *'Intelligence:' About a Dolphin (Estimated) *'Threat Level:' Maximum *'Prey to:' None (Only known deaths was by Ultra's Hands) *'Predator to:' All, Specifically Arachnoids *'Position in Food Chain:' The Very Top *'Weakness:' ''The Quasar Key '' Features *'Durability:' They are immensely durable, easily taking Specium Rays like they were nothing and shrugging off the Red Orbiter's Armaments even easier. The only known things to fatally harm a Seismic Leviathan is The Ultra's exclusive High-Threat weapon, the Quasar Key, Super Ultras and Ultramen Suicide Runs (Self Destruction). They're also observed to feed off of Supernovae and often also eats Arachnoids should they be found near Supernovae at that time. *'Strength:' They have immense strength, completely outstripping normal Ultras. They are capable of bashing around the Red Orbiter and move moons should they be inconvenient. *'Plasma Organ:' A Fluorescent Blue Ball at the back of the Leviathan's throat. When firing the Plasma Organ, the skull of the Leviathan opens up like something out of a nightmare as its throat closes up to allow for the Plasma's temperature. The plasma it spews out travels at high speeds, and is hotter than the whole of the Sun combined. It however is still lesser to the Valley of Fire as stated by Mebius when he stood in one of these shots. However, the sheer force the plasma hits at was able to punch Mebius through an asteroid field and through a planet's atmosphere and into the ocean in less than 10 seconds. This organ however is very weak to damage, as damaging it with a well-placed Specium Shot would cause it to leak and with enough damage, cause it to explode. However this will just enrage the Leviathan and is not advised. **'Warp Organ''' The cousin of the Plasma Organ, this organ is located in the creature's chest, right next to the heart. This organ allows Warp Travel through the universe at the creature's Leisure, much to the Ultra's dismay. When Warping, the Leviathan looks as though it is collapsing into a single point. Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Colossal